


El Tango

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pero hay cosas que no se ven y pueden ser algo más informales, no tienen importancia… A nadie le debe interesar cómo es mi ropa interior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Petición de lea1santome.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

18: EL TANGO (petición de lea1santome)

-¿Y eso de vestir como un profesional?

-Yo visto como “uno”- Kono, Chin y Steve volvieron sus cabezas hacia el pasillo, de donde provenían las voces de Lori y Danny-. Pero hay cosas que no se ven y pueden ser algo más informales, no tienen importancia… A nadie le debe interesar cómo es mi ropa interior.

Los dos primos miraron a su jefe con preocupación, éste acababa de apretar los puños con fuerza. ¿A qué venía esa conversación? Se suponía que ellos se estaban preparando para su próxima operación como infiltrados, no deberían hablar de cosas como la ropa interior de Danny, no, bajo ningún concepto, aquello no era admisible…

Todo había comenzado una mañana en la que recibieron el encargo personal del gobernador de proteger a una importante figura del baile de salón, que estaba en ese momento en Oahu para ser miembro de honor del jurado en un concurso de baile para amateurs y había recibido varias amenazas.

Dos miembros del equipo deberían infiltrarse entre los participantes para controlar que el peligro no viniese de ahí.

Si había que ser realistas, Lori se había mostrado entusiasmada, presumiendo de lo bien que bailaba, simple y llanamente para tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Steve, y de paso aprovechar determinados bailes para disfrutar del cuerpo del SEAL… por eso, su primer jarro de agua fría llegó al poco rato, cuando el marine asignó la tarea a Danny sin pensárselo dos veces y sin ni siquiera preguntar, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, el rubio había sido quien le había enseñado a bailar a él.

La nueva integrante del 5.0, siempre servicial, había manifestado su preocupación por el estado de la rodilla del policía de New Jersey sin comprender del todo las miradas que Kono y Chin le dirigieron en ese momento.

Al final, no había resultado tan terrible, la verdad. Lori no podía negar que Danny era una compañía muy agradable, y, además, estaba claro que toda aquella situación había disparado los celos del SEAL por completo.

-Ya, pero…¿globitos?

-Me gustan, son alegres, y, como están por arriba, no se ven.

Lori sonrió.

-¿A qué viene eso?- quiso saber Kono, en parte por su propia curiosidad, y en parte porque Steve reventaría de un momento a otro.

-Deberíais ver los calcetines de Danny- contestó Lori jovial.

Chin levantó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, Danny?

-Bueno, ya está bien de mis calcetines, ¿no? ¿Por qué no les cuentas qué tal ha ido hoy el baile? Cuéntales tu momento estelar, _gran bailarina…_

-Me dejaste caer…

-¿Que te dejé caer, dices? Se trataba de dar un pequeño botecito, ¡no de recrear la escena del salto de Dirty Dancing!- nueva mirada del equipo- Os recuerdo que estuve casado, hay cosas que hay que hacer, ya verás, Chin…

                                ******************************

Para alivio de Steve, el día llegó. Los miembros de la unidad de élite del gobernador se dispersaron por el lugar sin dejar de vigilar con atención mientras Danny y Lori bailaban… ¿En serio tenían que pegarse tanto? Sus sospechas se centraban en un hombre que había perdido varios concursos en los que la gran figura era miembro del jurado y había dejado bien clara su rabia en ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez no participaba, pero se había desplazado desde Chicago para ver el concurso… si aquello no era sospechoso…

Según Danny, entre los participantes sólo había idiotas altivos, nada sospechoso. De hecho, el único problema que podían provocar era que el detective se hartase de ellos y les diese un puñetazo.

Por supuesto, y por eso de cumplir con los estándares de las películas que mezclan acción y baile, el hombre sacó a relucir su arma en el momento que comenzaba el tango.

Steve observaba… más bien fulminaba con la mirada a la pareja… ¿Se suponía que eso era un baile? ¿Por qué se arrimaban tanto? ¿Era natural esa forma de mezclar las piernas? El cuerpo de Lori se apoyó en la pierna de Danny… bueno, si sólo fues en la pierna… ¿Por qué nadie prohibía ese baile por obsceno? ¡Eso era demencial!

Kono observaba a su jefe al otro lado de la sala… si el marine apretaba más la mandíbula, era bastante probable que se le saltasen  los dientes. El SEAL permanecía allí de pie observando cómo aquellos dos entrelazaban sus piernas. Realmente, lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que no dejasen de mirarse a los ojos y que sus rostros estuviesen tan juntos, casi como si, en cualquier momento, fuesen a besarse…

-Steve, el sospechoso va hacia ti- le dijo la voz de Chin desde la furgoneta donde vigilaba.

Sólo desvió su mirada un momento para localizar al hombre. Estiró un brazo y le hizo una rápida llave. Lo esposó y se lo tendió a Kono, que se encargó de él apretando los labios para no estallar en carcajadas allí mismo, segura de que eso no sería profesional. Pudo ver cómo el SEAL avanzaba decidido hacia la pista y agarraba a Danny del brazo.

-El sospechoso ha sido detenido, vámonos.

Y salió de allí dejando a una perpleja Lori en el centro de la pista y arrastrando a un Danny tan confuso que no acertó ni a protestar, siquiera.

Kono sólo rezaba para que su primo lo hubiese grabado todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en los calcetines divertidos que a veces luce Scott Cann


End file.
